Diaeyne's Handmaidens
Overview Diaeyne's Handmaidens were a group of (at their peak) 18 reclusive women entrusted by Diaeyne Fyth to assist and advise her during her time as matriarch of Helmont. They existed in an organised sense from 303 AG up until Diaeyne's death in 306 AG, during which they became infamous for their distinct lack of observing communicative niceties - which included, but by no means were limited to: speaking to another, making eye contact with another, lifting heads, shaking hands or overt expression of any emotion. They were primarily established in order to rival Shanryth's Handmaidens and bolster Diaeyne's social standing. History Origins The enigmatic group of handmaidens could be traced back to Diaeyne's study of commerce and diplomacy at the Capital University of Oparo by the latest date of 283 AG. There, she befriended an unknown (but presumably limited) number of loyal followers, which was vastly built upon when she turned her attention once again to the Capital in the 290 AGs. There, her reputation began to grow silently and those interested in her ideas of eliminating 'swine' from the world began to attract to her. At this point Diaeyne brought in the pledge system, with many being thrown out during this time. Though, even when Diaeyne initially returned to Helmont, she did not officially declare the handmaidens as a group. Diaeyne expressed her intention to with her (then) friends as early as 299 AG when she returned to Helmont. Formation and Diaeyne's matriarchship It wasn't until early 303 AG, just before her marriage to Ricos Grenthyx when she established the handmaidens as a group. There, 18 of her loyal followers agreed to serve her in her capacity of matriarch; telling them her plans - explaining the stringent standards Diaeyne expected from them in order to enter this group. Throughout her rule as matriarch, the handmaidens were widely feared across the castle, being seen rightly as the eyes and ears of Diaeyne. Indeed, Diaeyne had all 18 patrolling the corridors day and night in shifts to assist in exerting her influence across Helmont Castle. They were excused from this practice should Diaeyne require assistance in her day to day duties as matriarch, such as redecoration of the castle to suit Diaeyne's tastes when she ascended to the position of matriarch. Role during and following the death of Diaeyne Their roles remained largely unchanged until the death of Diaeyne in 306 AG. Intriguingly, the handmaidens were sighted dispatching their duties the day Diaeyne died, but were nowhere to be seen by the next. It is suspected that, amidst rife discussion of Diaeyne's death the following day, they used this distraction to silently journey elsewhere, with Joparis Fyth's regular flirtatious attempts with them the last contact anyone had - this occured mere hours after Diaeyne died. Following their statue-like defiance to Joparis' moves, he claimed that he saw the handmaiden journey into the dungeons where rumours persisted the handmaidens dwell (though subsequent searches have attempted to dampen this rumour). Others speculate that Diaeyne had instructed them what to do in such an event; knowing her reign would end shortly months prior to her death. Structure, aims and code The precise relationship to Diaeyne was still a matter of much speculation. Though their aims are undoubtedly to further the interests of their leader, Diaeyne Fyth. Their unwavering devotion is one aspect that is certain, and is best illustrated through their prescribed code. The script that was pledged towards Diaeyne herself formulated and was obtained reads as follows; "A HANDMAIDEN MUST. A handmaiden must do as Diaeyne Fyth orders. A handmaiden must adopt the suffix 'iaeyne' to display commitment; a space of one letter is allotted for the individual's choosing (provided it is not taken). A handmaiden must relinquish any connections to people or entities which respect (directly or indirectly) an authority foreign to that of Diaeyne Fyth. A handmaiden must apply their prescribed attire consistently and to a standard approved by Diaeyne Fyth. A handmaiden must lower their heads when being spoken to (and not being) by anyone other than Diaeyne Fyth. A handmaiden must not communicate with any other entity or persons; except when stipulated from the explicit orders of Diaeyne Fyth. A handmaiden must remain temperamentally rigid and unchanged in the presence of any entity or persons other than Diaeyne Fyth; except when stipulated from the explicit orders of Diaeyne Fyth. A handmaiden must place their hands in the adjacent sleeve; except when stipulated from the explicit orders of Diaeyne Fyth. A handmaiden must maintain a sanitary and appealing state of hygiene, as judged by Diaeyne Fyth." There appeared to be no explicit hierarchy pertaining to the group. However, the most emancipated handmaiden was Kiaeyne, suspected to be amongst one of Diaeyne's oldest friends. As such, she is thought to be the High Conductor of the group, though her exact powers remained unclear. Notable members * Kiaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Qiaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Fiaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Hiaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Siaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Ciaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Liaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Miaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) * Riaeyne (Handmaiden of Diaeyne) Category:Diaeyne's Handmaidens